


When The Lights Are Out

by Car_isabel



Series: Markhyuck Fics [3]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, like a lot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2017-05-07
Packaged: 2018-10-28 23:08:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10841376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Car_isabel/pseuds/Car_isabel
Summary: Mark and Donghyuck were alone at the dorm when there was a power cut. Cute shenanigans ensues with cuddling, kisses and revenges.





	When The Lights Are Out

          It was Friday evening and Donghyuck and Mark were alone at the dorm, the other members being busy doing something or another.

          They were currently on the sofa, _just_ _chilling_ Donghyuck would say, but what neither would ever admit was that they were, in fact, cuddling.

          So Mark was sitting with his back to the couch’s arm and Donghyuck was between his legs, front to front, head resting on his chest. “That was kinda dumb, it was obvious the police would follow him.”

          “Who asked your opinion? And last time I checked sofas didn’t talk.”

          “Your love warms my heart.” the older said with a snort, hand going to Donghyuck’s hair and giving a little pull, earning a pinch to his side and a whine from said boy.

          On the screen the main characters were now on the highway running from the police when, without warning, the lights went out, surrounding them in complete darkness.

          Using his phone as a light source, Mark freed himself from Donghyuck’s clutches and got up, intended on going to check the electric panel when a hand grabbed his shirt and pulled, making him stumble back.

          “Where do you think you’re going?”

          “Isn’t it obvious? I’m going to check why the power went out.” he said, tugging on his shirt in hopes of saving it from his boyfriend’s claws.

          “And leave me here alone with no light?” Donghyuck pulled with more force, making the older stumble again and, losing his balance, sit down on the couch. With his boyfriend now where he could reach, the younger wrapped his arms around him, cheek resting on his back. “At least leave me with your phone.”

          “Leave you with my phone and go see the electric panel _how_? If you stay put and wait for me here you won’t need any light.” He tried to get up to no avail, the other’s grip tightening around him.

          “What if something comes to get me while you’re not here?”

          “ _Something_ , Hyuck?” Mark chuckled.

          “Yes, something or Johnny-hyung, whatever you want to call it.”

          Laughing, Mark looked at his boyfriend and asked, “Since when is Johnny-hyung the bogeyman?”

          “Since last night when he said he would catch us and scare us when we were last expecting.”

          “When did he said that? I don’t remember it.”

          “That's because you weren’t here. And was after we watched the horror movie.”

          “ _Horror_ movie? You hate those, why did you watch it?”

          “Just because.” at his boyfriend incredulous look he huffed. “Fine. Hyung dared us to watch a movie and Jeno and Chenle immediately accepted. No way was I going to back down.”

          “And the rest of the ‘Dream Team’?”

          “Said something about studies and homework. Excuses I say.”

          “They were smart, I say. Really Donghyuck, what were you expecting from Johnny-hyung?” Mark said, amusement coloring his voice.

          “It doesn’t matter now, just don’t leave me alone.” he said, hands gripping the older’s shirt.

          “Okay, then come with me.” Grabbing the younger’s hand, Mark pulled him up and, with the help of the phone’s lantern, led the way to the electric panel. Once they got there, he let go of the other’s hand only to feel the grip on his hand tightened. “Hyuck, I can’t hold the phone and open the electric panel with just one hand. Grab my shirt or something since you seem so fond of doing it.”

          With a whispered _asshole_ , Donghyuck let go of his hand and wrapped his arms around his torso, giving him a back hug.

          Mark hummed, “It seems it isn’t something to do with our circuit, probably something more general with the building or outside. I’m going to text manager-hyung about it.”

          “And until they fix it what do we do?”

          “Well, we could go to Jaehyun-hyung’s stash of candles and light up enough so we weren’t in complete darkness. We still have to eat dinner and we can’t do that with the light of the phone. I mean, we _could_ but-”

          Cutting in Donghyuck said, “That’s a good idea, let’s go.” and grabbed his hand again, pulling in the direction of said hyung’s room.

* * *

 

          Later, after lightening up enough candles, they were back on the sofa, once again with Mark sitting against the arm, Donghyuck between his legs with his back to his chest, with his arms around the younger, hands touching the warm skin under the shirt. “You shouldn’t have put that piece there.”

          “Didn’t ask anything.”

          “Not there. Now you’ll lose, idiot.”

          “Oh, look at me I’m so smart” Donghyuck said in a poor imitation of the other boy’s voice. Mark bit the younger’s shoulder through his shirt as a punishment to his cheeky attitude. “Hey! What are you, an animal?”

          “An animal, no. But I could be a vampire…”

          “Please- Hmm, on second thought, that would explain why you’re _terrible_ at cooking.”

          “Well aren’t you really funny today.” he said sarcastically, starting at the same time a tickle attack at the younger.

          “Mark stop!” Donghyuck said, squirming side to side, trying to avoid the attacking fingers. “You’re making me lose! Stop! Look, I lost and it was your fault.”

          “No. It was your fault for putting that piece there.”

          “Ugh.”

* * *

 

          After playing some more and adding new rules in which while one was playing the other had to try to distract the other so he would lose, a rule that Donghyuck came up with after losing the third game in a row because _“Stop distracting me!” “But I’m not doing anything.” “Yes you are! You’re breathing down my neck! Try to play while I do that, I dare you.” “Fine.” “Fine. If you lose, I win that round.” “Fine.” “Fine.”_ , the boys decided it was time to eat some dinner and, taking some candles with them, set to reheat their dinner.

          “We’re lucky the stove isn’t electric, otherwise we would be eating cold food.”

          Pausing on his search for the cutlery, Mark muttered, “I hadn’t thought about that…”

          Donghyuck snorted, “Of course not. It doesn’t surprise me that an awful cook like you wouldn't thought about how he would reheat his food. You probably would just stuck it in the microwave and wait for the beep.”

          Taking advantage that Donghyuck had is back to him, Mark went behind him and pinched his ass. “Ouch! Goddammit Mark Lee!”

          Laughing Mark took his seat at the table, “Give me food, maid, before I make you wear a dress.”

          Swatting him with the wooden spoon, the younger ignored the pained whine and warned, “If someone here is going to wear a dress is you. You lost the game, after all.”

          “That’s not fair! You cheated!”

          “No I didn’t.”

          “You licked me!”

          “We didn’t have no rules about what was fair or not. So no cheating was done, it was all fair play.” he smirked, setting the food on the table and serving both their plates.

          After some minutes of eating in a comfortable silence, Mark spoke, “This is nice, right? We never have the opportunity of being together like this, peacefully.”

          “If you think it’s possible to do something peacefully on a house full of boys then you're delusional. Not even when we are asleep it is peaceful, there always someone snoring or talking in their sleep.” the younger drawled.

          “I wasn’t saying that, it’s just… this kinda feels like a romantic dinner…” When the other didn’t say anything, Mark looked at him only to find he had stopped eating and was now staring at him. “What? Do I have something…” he asked, finger rubbing at the corner of his mouth.

          Squinting, Donghyuck asked, “This has been a lot of good coincidences, right? Like when everything's going according to the plan. You didn’t have anything to do with the lights, did you?”

          “W-what? Oh come on, Hyuck! Why would I do that? And _how_ would I do that? If you do remember, by the time the power went out, I was being pinned to the couch by you. And last time I noticed I didn’t have any magical powers.”

          “I don’t know, I’m not entirely convinced you didn’t have anything to do with it, like, you could pretend you couldn’t turn the power back on…” Donghyuck said, face comically doubtful.

          Getting up, Mark moved from his seat in front of Donghyuck to the one at his side. “Do you really think I would do that after you told me you were scared? And I even texted the manager about it.”

          Donghyuck hummed, focusing on his food and ignoring his boyfriend.

          “Hey, Donghyuck. Weren’t we having fun?” when the other boy didn’t respond he continued, “Are you still doubting my innocence?”

          “When you ask it like that it only makes me doubt more.” the younger said, finally turning towards the other.

          With the boy now looking at him, Mark gave him a little smile and, touching his cheek with the back of his hand, asked, “Would a kiss take your doubt away?”

          “Hmm, I’m not sure but you should try” he answered, giving him a mischievous smile.

          Smiling, Mark scooted closer and slowly started to close the gap between them only to get interrupted by a sudden shout.

          “We’re back kiddies!” Johnny shouted, appearing seconds later at the kitchen door, “Oh, a romantic dinner, did I interrupt something?” he said, wrangling his eyebrow with a teasing smirk.

          Donghyuck, glaring at his hyung, got ready to complain “ _You-!_ ” when the power went back and Taeil appear at the door.

          “Mark, did you forget what I told you about the electric panel? It was just like last time, you only had to pull the switch up.”

          Feeling his boyfriend stilling beside him, Donghyuck took a deep breath. “You only had to _what_?”

          Turning to his boyfriend with a sheepish smile, Mark tried to explain, “It isn’t what you're thinking Hyuck-”

          “Mark Lee! I’m going to kill you!”

          Fearing for his life, and rightfully so, Mark bolted from the kitchen in the direction of the living room, closely followed by a fuming Donghyuck.

          “What did just happen here?” Taeil asked his fellow member.

          “How can you want to understand? They’re teenagers.”

          Sighing, Taeil made to follow the screams and stomping noises, when Johnny grabbed him from behind. “Let them be, Donghyuck wouldn’t really hurt his boyfriend.”

          “ _Ah! Hyuck stop! Stop, please!”_

          Taeil arched an eyebrow. “Maybe he will _hurt_ him a little bit, but we won’t _kill_ him.” Shaking his head, Taeil tiredly leaned back against the taller boy, listening to the cries and beg for mercy coming from the next room.

 _“Oh my God! My eyes! Go to your room!”_ came the voice of a very tired Chenle that upon reaching the kitchen whined and complained, “Not you _too._ ” and turned around, hiding his eyes behind his hands and barely missing going against the wall.

          Chuckling, Johnny leaned down and kissed the older’s cheek. “It’s getting late, we should make everyone eat something and go to bed.”

          Humming in agreement, Taeil turned around, also kissing him on the cheek. “Go see if anyone fell asleep without washing up while I go make something quick for everyone to eat.”

          Nodding, Johnny gave him one last kiss, this time on the lips, and went on the direction of the living room where most of the members, in different forms of consciousness, were watching the ongoing torture of one Mark Lee.

* * *

 

        Finally in bed, Mark was currently trying to get the attention of his still sulking boyfriend, that was currently ignoring him in favor of browsing through the social media. “Hyuck. Hyu-uck. Donghyuck. Come on, for how long will you stay mad at me?” he asked, poking him on his side. When no amount of nagging brought a reaction from the boy, he draped himself over him. “Hyuck, I’m sorry, alright? I didn’t mean to do it but you were being so cute clinging to me that I kinda didn’t want you to stop.”

          “That isn’t really helping your situation.” the sulking boy finally acknowledged him, although without looking at him.

          “But I thought you were liking it, you know, all the atmosphere and stuff? Or didn’t you?” when he didn't receive any answer again he resorted to nudging the other on the cheek with his nose all the while chanting his name. “Donghyuck~”

          Without warning, Donghyuck turned his face and pecked him on the lips, turning his attention again to the phone right after.

          “Hyuck?”

          “That’s your answer.”

          Mustering his most innocent look, Mark asked,“Can you repeat? I’m a little slow today so I didn’t understand.”

          “Today? More like _every day_.” the younger said but still turned his face and quickly kissed the other on the lips.

          “Hmm, I still didn’t get it. A little slower perhaps?” Mark said with a little smile playing on his lips.

          “Oh, that was _smooth_ , Lee.” he smirked and turned, kissing him, this time, much slower.

          Mark, taking advantage of the kiss, cradled the younger’s head with one hand while the other went to his lower back and pulled him so they were on their sides facing each other and closing at the same time the gap between their bodies.

          Smartphone already forgotten, Donghyuck wrapped his arms around Mark, one hand gripping his shirt and the other burying in his hair. Breaking the kiss, he put enough distance between them so they could breathe but their lips were still almost touching. “Was that clear enough for you?”

          “I think I’m little confused now.”

          “You’re so lucky I’m an expert when it comes to explain things, so I’m going to repeat.”

          “Slow.” the older murmured against his lips.

          Donghyuck hummed in agreement and kissed the other again, legs entwined with each other’s. He was so distracted that he couldn’t do anything but cry out and hide his face on the older’s neck when, without warning, the door to their room was opened and a light shined right at them, making impossible to see who was the invader.

          “Ah-ah! Taeil put me on see-if-the-kids-are-sleeping duty and you were caught awake! So stop the smooch session and sleepy time!” Johnny whispered from the door, light no longer pointing to the bed but to somewhere on the floor.

          Something akin to a growl could be heard muffled by Mark’s shirt. “I hate you, Hyung!” he whispered-shouted against Mark’s neck making the boy shiver and suppress a giggle.

          “Don’t make me come back to pull your feet, brat.” he warned, making the younger whine and cling more to the other boy. Smirking and feeling accomplished, Johnny closed the door.

          “Oh my God, I hate him so _much_!”

          “No you don’t. It’s actually funny to see you’re alike in this kind of things. You both can be really annoying.”

          Glaring at his boyfriend, Donghyuck tried to turn his back to him but was stopped and ended up on his back, crossing his arms across his chest.

          “Hyuck, not again. Stop sulking-”

          “-I’m _not_ sulking, I’m hurt that you compared me to such a-a _vile_ man!”

          “Fine, then I’ll kiss it better.” As soon he had said that, Donghyuck turned to him and with his hand pulled his face closer to his.

          “Ah-ah!” they heard from outside their door, startling them and making them knock their heads together instead of kissing. “No more kisses. Sleep!”

          Groaning, Donghyuck scrubbed his face with his hands, knocking his head against the bed. “I. Hate. Him. He is the _worst_ hyung! Aaarg.”

          Sighing, Mark rubbed his eyes and muttered, “It’s late, we should sleep.” Hearing the younger huff, Mark looked at him. He had his cheeks round and lips in a pout. “He’s right, stop pouting. Don’t make me kiss your pout away…” hearing the ‘threat’ the younger left a smile reach his lips. “There! You’re smiling, now let’s sleep. And you can’t pout again because you stopped!” he added when he saw the other starting to pout again.

          “You’re not fair~” he whined, “You owe me a kiss.”

          Kissing him quickly, Mark moves them so they were spooning with him being the bigger spoon. “Now sleep, Hyuck. Goodnight.”

          “Goodnight. But tomorrow I’m going to have some words with Johnny-hyung”

          “Hm-hm, just don’t come to me begging for help after it.”

          Donghyuck scoffed but scooted closer to him, getting comfortable to sleep.

          Tired from all the day’s agitation, both boys were asleep in just a few minutes.

* * *

 

          It was morning and Donghyuck was in the kitchen, waiting for his prey to wake up and come in. He had in his hand a spray bottle with water ready to punish someone who has been a bad boy. He was ready, and his bait too. Sitting at the table with his head resting on his arms, he pretended to be too sleepy to talk. Hearing the voice of his target coming closer, he took a deep breath, hand gripping his weapon.

          “Good morning!” Johnny said full of energy and, seeing Taeil leaning against the counter, went to him, hugging and kissing him. Unknown to him, someone quickly sneaked behind him, spraying him with the water spray, making him break the kiss and yell.

          “Ah-ah hyung! Stop the smooch session, foody time!”

          “Brat, I’m giving you five seconds in advance. Five. Four-”

          “Mark! Help me!”

          Donghyuck’s yell woke up the sleeping Jisung who fell of the chair still half asleep.

          “One! I’m going to catch you, sneaky brat!”

          “Mark!”

* * *

 

          “Ouch!” Donghyuck yelled, receiving a not impressed look from his boyfriend. “What? That hurts.”

          “It wouldn’t hurt if you hadn’t been running around the house and fell.”

          “But Johnny-hyung was after me!”

          “And why would he? You’re such an innocent little angel, right?” Mark said with no amount of sarcasm hidden.

          “You’re supposed to be on my side”

          “And I am. Your karma is the one against you.” he chuckled, putting the band-aid over the scratch on his knee he made when he fell and knocked against the furniture.

          “Ouch!”

          Rolling his eyes at the younger exaggeration, Mark bent down and kissed over the band-aid. “There, I kissed it better.” he said with a smile, only to fell down on his butt when, embarrassed, Donghyuck shoved him over with his foot. Blushing the younger got up and muttering “You’re lame” left their shared bedroom.

          Fondly sighing at his boyfriend’s attitude, Mark got up and started finishing get ready for the work day.

 

**Author's Note:**

> As always, I really love to know what you thought! ^^


End file.
